A New Love
by PrincessTranquility
Summary: Darien's dead. Serena and Usagi are sent to the dbz dimension. Will they find love?
1. Part 1

A New Love  
  
By: Princess Tranquillity  
  
"Serena, hurry up! Let's go! I have to get back to the temple to do my chores!" Raye yelled impatiently.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Serena replied, irritated. Just then, her bag unzipped and all her books and spirals fell out.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Serena said.  
  
"Well, since it's going to take a while to get all that put up, I'm going to go ahead to the temple." Raye stated.  
  
"All right, Raye. We'll stay and help Serena." Mina said kindly, knowing how hard her friend was working to become a priestess. When they got everything back into Serena's bag, they started down the street. As they were walking, they saw Darien crossing the street ahead of them.  
  
"Hi Darien!" Serena called, exited to see her future husband.  
  
"Oh, hi girls!" he called back to them, smiling warmly and waving to them. Suddenly the girls saw a black car speeding toward Darien. His back was turned, so he didn't see it coming.  
  
"Darien, look out!" Serena yelled. But it was too late. As he turned around, his face became pale. Before he could react, the car had hit him.  
  
"No! Darien!" Serena screamed as the car swept in front of her. She ran to him, and cradled him in her arms.  
  
  
  
"Darien, don't worry. We'll call an ambulance to come get you and take you to the hospital. You're going to be all right." She said gently. Darien's eyes flickered open at the sound of her voice. He looked so weak, lying in her arms in the middle of the road.  
  
"Serena... I won't be here much longer. I just wanted you to know... Serena I love you."  
  
"Oh, Darien, please don't leave me. I NEED you!" Serena said.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. I'm leaving now, Serena. But don't worry. As long as you keep me in your heart, I'll always be with you." He took one long, lingering last breath. Then Darien was no more.  
  
"No..." Serena whispered, the tears she had held in while talking to Darien now flowing freely down her cheeks like salty rivers. Mina and Lita came over to her and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Come on, Serena, we've got to call the police." Mina said gently, though she wasn't keeping herself together very well. Not even Lita, the fighter of the group, could keep from crying. They called the police at a nearby pay phone, and when they arrived, the girls told them everything. None of them, however, knew anything about the car or the driver except that the car was jet-black, and all the windows, including the windshield, were darkly tinted.  
  
"Looks like whoever it was, they were real careful not to be discovered." One of the officers said.  
  
Well, you three go on home. We'll call his parents." His partner said, shooing them away. 


	2. Part 2

Hi again! It's me, Princess Tranquility, coming to you live from...uhhh...SOMEWHERE!!!;) Yeah, that's it! ::giggle:: Anyway, thanks everyone for the great reviews. It's thanks to you that I'm continuing this story! I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z *or* Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter2  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Serena sat in her room, crying endless tears. No one could comfort her, not her friends, not her family, not even Ulna. She could not believe that she had lost Darien, the love of her life, in split seconds. She had thought that once they found each other, nothing would keep them apart. Ami, Lita, Mina, Raye, and all felt the same way. Ami had to go home earlier that day, due to a cold. When Serena had called her and told her what had happened, Ami asked quietly, her voice shaking, if she should come over to help Serena get through this.  
  
"No, Ami, its okay. Right now I just need time alone. And you're sick. You need sleep." Serena replied gently.  
  
"Well, all right. I guess I'll see you at school on Monday then?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Ami. Bye." She had then hung up the phone. As she was getting ready to go give Raye the news of Darien's death at the temple, where afterwards everyone that could would meet and comfort each other, a black and purple portal opened and Trista, the keeper of the Time Gate, stepped out.  
  
"Trista! What are you doing here?!" Serena asked, surprised to see her newer friend, an Outer, at her home.  
  
"Hello, Princess. I just came to give you some news." Trista said calmly.  
  
"Trista, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Serena and not Princess?!" She said angrily, momentarily forgetting about her lost love.  
  
"As many times as I say it." Trista replied, a small smile forming on her lips.  
  
"What news did you want to give me?" Serena asked, letting her curiosity get the best of her.  
  
"Oh. Well, your mother wanted to see you, but in recent light of what has happened, she now wants to wait until tomorrow to talk to you." Trista said.  
  
"Oh. Well, if she wants to wait until tomorrow, then I might as well go to the temple." Serena said, her heart lifting a little since her mother wanted to speak to her.  
  
"Very well, Princess. I will come to see you at 11:00 tomorrow. Be sure to be up!" Trista said. Then she opened up a portal and was gone. Serena finished getting ready and then went to the temple.  
  
All the girls had done their best to comfort Serena as best they could. Then Mina suggested they go somewhere to get the whole ordeal off their minds. Everyone agreed, and so they decided to go bowling. (A/N: I know it's lame, but I couldn't think of anything else!) When Serena got home, her heart was lighter than it had been all day. The bowling had helped, (the reason being she pretended all of the pins were the person in the black car) and now she was looking forward to seeing her mother. That night, when she went to bed, she pulled the covers up to her chin and heaved a contented sigh. She knew that at last she would get a good night's sleep. 


	3. 

Hi, again, it's me, Princess Tranquility. I'm sorry all the chapters are so short, but the reason is that I did the first chapter on Friday during school, the second on Saturday before a wedding, and this on Sunday before church! I have a busy schedule! I'm not sure if I'll be able to get chapters out everyday during the week, but I'll try. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! It's because of you that I'm continuing this story! I'm still not sure who I'm going to put Serena with, so any suggestions are welcome. Thanks again, and enjoy chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Serena woke up early that morning. She wanted to be ready when Pluto came to take her to see her mother. She stretched, then got up and went to her closet to pick out something to wear.  
  
'Well, it will have to be something nice, since I am going to see my mother.' She thought to herself. Serena pulled out her ballroom dress, but quickly put it back in the closet. It brought back too many now painful memories of Darien. Finally she decided to wear one of her school uniforms.  
  
"I'll just have to transform when I get there." She said and went downstairs to eat breakfast. No one was awake yet, so she quickly ate her breakfast and went back upstairs. Pluto did not make her wait long. At exactly 11:00, a swirling black and purple vortex appeared and Pluto stepped out.  
  
"Hello Princess. Are you ready?" Pluto asked, not wanting to rush Serena.  
  
"Hai, as ready as I'll ever be. And I've told you before, don't call me Princess!" Serena replied, irritation and a twinge of anger in her voice. Pluto did not respond to the last comment and opened another portal. They stepped through it into the Time Chamber, which housed the Time Gates. Pluto led Serena through a maze of hallways to a small room and told her to lie down.  
  
"But Pluto, why do I need to lie down? I've never had to before." Serena questioned.  
  
"All will be revealed when you speak with your mother. As you might have guessed, when you go, you will be transformed. I will guard your body while you speak with her." Pluto said impassively.  
  
"Thank you Pluto" she replied. Then there was a brilliant flash of light, and Serena stood there, a beautiful gown gracing her slim body and wings fanning the air behind her. She had been transformed into Princess Serenity. A few feet in front of her stood her mother, the queen. Before serenity could say anything, her mother spoke.  
  
"My dear daughter, I am so sorry for what has happened. If I had been watching over you more carefully, this would never have happened. It is all my fault, and I am truly sorry."  
  
"Oh mother, It's not your fault. It was a freak accident. You couldn't have done anything. Now, Pluto told me you wanted to tell me something." Serenity told her kindly, trying to reassure herself more than her mother.  
  
"Oh yes. Well, since you cannot marry him, I am sending you to another dimension with your sister to-"  
  
"NANI? But mother, I don't *have* a sister!" Serenity almost screamed, cutting her mother off.  
  
"Yes, my daughter, you do. Pluto will explain all. You will go to the other dimension for as long as I see fit. You must leave now." The queen said gently.  
  
"Yes mother." Serenity said. Then, in another flash of light, she was back in the room with Pluto standing over her. 


	4. 

Hi again. I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I haven't been able to get on the computer, so please accept my apology. Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough, so here's chapter 4.  
  
Disclaimer: I know I've missed a few, so here's for all that I've missed. I DON'T OWN DBZ *OR* SM!!!!!.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Serena's eyes flickered open. She stood up quickly.  
  
"Did she tell you about the other dimension?" Pluto asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, she did. And she also told me you would explain everything about my *sister*" Serena replied, looking at Pluto expectantly.  
  
"Well, princess, before I tell you we need to start going to where your sister is." Pluto said, opening the door.  
  
"Now, before you were even born, your older sister was taken by our enemy. She escaped right after the war began, while the enemy was still traveling to the battle scene. When she finally got there, all that was left was rubble and stone from the battle. She was also sent to the future, and when you gained the knowledge of your past, she gained that very same knowledge. I was sent to help her understand, for she had not received her guardian yet, and had no idea of who you all were. I explained what I was allowed, but I could not tell her who you were. You are both Sailor Scouts at the same level of transformation. Here we are." Pluto said, stopping in front of a door.  
  
  
  
"You must transform before you go in. Your sister already has." Pluto told Serena. She only nodded, too stunned by the story she had just heard to say anything, and she could only whisper the words that turned her in to Sailor Moon. As they walked in, a girl that looked very much like Serena stood up. The only difference between them was that the girl's hair was silver and she looked slightly older than Serena.  
  
"Hello, Pluto. Is this my sister?" the girl asked cordially.  
  
"Yes, it is. Serena, this is Usagi. Usagi, Serena. I must now go and again prepare the room, as you will again be visiting your mother tomorrow." Pluto replied, and then left.  
  
"So, I guess we're sisters, huh? It's weird seeing you, I mean, before all this I didn't even know I *had* a sister." Usagi said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Now I wonder if I don't have a *huge* family! Hey, I didn't notice it before, but our uniforms are almost exactly the same. The only difference is that yours is all shimmery." Serena replied, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Well, that's because my transformation is not the same as yours. When I transform into Sailor Moonstone, champion of love and justice! Anyway... Do you like ice cream, Serena? Whoa, that was weird, calling you by your name when I know we're sisters." Usagi said. Serena laughed.  
  
"Oh I *love* ice cream! What's your favorite kind, Usagi? O gosh, you're right! It *is* weird!" Serena answered.  
  
"I don't *have* a favorite. I like 'em all!" Usagi exclaimed, and soon they were chatting away as if they had known each other for years. 


	5. Part 5

Hi again. Sorry this took so long to get out. I haven't been able to get on the computer to type it up and post it, even though I've been writing a chapter a day. I hope you enjoy chapter 5. I'm probably typing ch.6 as you are reading this. I'M SERIOUS!!!!! Thanks for the great reviews. I already know who I'm putting Usagi with, and it's NOT Mirai Trunks or Gohan, and I still don't know who I'm going to put Serena with, so any suggestions, comments, questions, or flames are welcome. Ja!  
  
~Princess Tranquility~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or DBZ.  
  
Ch.5  
  
************************************************  
  
"Serena, Usagi, it's time for you to go to bed." Pluto said as she opened the door.  
  
"Already?! We've just started talking!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"My dear Princesses, you've been talking for nine hours!" Pluto shot back, though she was happy the two had bonded so well.  
  
"Really?! We would have told you nine *minutes*!" Usagi responded.  
  
"Well, then I guess we have to go home. Unless we're sleeping *here*. Right Pluto?" Serena asked, hoping to spend more time with her sister. They had a lot in common. Both shared a love for most foods and for animals, among other things. And although Usagi had just recently learned what the scouts were like, she felt she had known them for years.  
  
"Yes, you will stay here. Your parents know you are staying with me. Or rather, with Trista." Pluto answered. She then took them to a room.  
  
"This is where you will sleep. There are nightclothes on your beds. I hope you will be comfortable." She stated then turned and walked out.  
  
Serena and Usagi looked around. The room had two bathrooms, one for each of them. They got their night- clothes off their beds and took showers, then went to bed. Usagi lay awake, wondering what their mother wanted to talk to them about and where they would be going. She finally turned over on her side, facing the wall, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
When she woke up the next morning, Serena was still sleeping soundly. She got up quietly, and changed into her now-clean uniform. She left the room and stood in the hallway, waiting for Pluto. After a few moments, the door opened behind her, and Usagi turned around, startled. Serena stood there in her own uniform.  
  
"Hi, I was just waiting for Pluto. I'm sorry if I woke you up." Usagi said.  
  
Oh, that's okay. That's what I came out here for. I'm starting to get hungry." Serena replied. Before they could do any more talking, Pluto came walking down the hall and led them to the dining room where there were plates already set out for them. Once they were done, they waited impatiently for Pluto to finish her meal. When she was done, she led the two impatient girls to the same room that Serena had visited her mother in the day before. The only difference was that now there were *two* beds.  
  
So what did you think? Should I continue? If I get enough reviews, I will!! ~Princess Tranquility~ 


	6. Part 6 and 7

Hi again. As you know, the reason it took so long to get this out is because I haven't been able to get on the computer and type it up. Thank you everyone for all your reviews! You've been a big help! Because I finally had someone complain about the chapters being so short, I am going to put two chapters in one from now on. Anyway, there's not much else to say, so I hope you enjoy chapter six and seven!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM, but I do own my story, so you can't sue me, but I can sue you if you take my story, so HA! Oops, got a little carried away there. Hee hee.  
  
Ch.5  
  
************************************************  
  
"Pluto, why are there *two* beds now?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Well, Princess, it is because both of you are going to see your mother at the same time." Pluto stated calmly. She then motioned for them to lie down. Then there was another brilliant flash of silver light, and again Serena found herself in her white gown that showed off both her blonde hair and her figure. She looked over at her sister and was amazed by the difference in attire. Usagi wore a gown of deep midnight blue, and her hair seemed to glow against the dark fabric, creating the perfect accent. A crescent moon similar to hers rested on her forehead.  
  
"Hello, my daughters. I believe you are wondering why I have again brought you here. Well, as it is the custom of our race, when a child turns eighteen they are to get their full powers. Tranquility has been passed that stage for three years now. (Yes it is *supposed* to be spelled wrong!) It would be wrong t keep her from those powers, when she has so long awaited them." The queen said, getting right to the point.  
  
"Are you ready to receive your powers, Tranquility?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, mother, I believe I am." Tranquility answered.  
  
"I must warn you, it will be a painful process," the queen said.  
  
Tranquility nodded, and then everything became black. From her left came what seemed to be a chain of golden hearts. They circled around her body, and every time they brushed against her skin, Usagi felt as if her heart was swelling with love. After a few moments, they disappeared and a cloud of bubbles replaced them. They were so cold, her teeth began to chatter. A fire rose up underneath her, and it made her feel as if she would burn to ashes. Usagi tried to scream, but found she couldn't. It was then that she realized she was receiving powers from each of the scouts. A huge wave smothered the roaring fire, leaving her drenched. What appeared to be balls of electricity flew at her, shocking her. Again her cry of pain was restrained. She then collapsed under the weight of a planet. It disappeared, and everything was eerily silent. It seemed to Usagi that she was staring into a giant television screen, where she watched hundreds of births and deaths of the same people over and over. Then time seemed to stop and all the pain she had felt came back. She screamed in agony. Then it was over, and she was again standing in front of her mother, who had a soft smile on her face.  
  
"It is done, my child. Now, it is time for you go back. You will spend one more day with Pluto before you are sent to the other dimension. Goodbye, my children" the queen said softly. Then, in a flash of now familiar silver light, they were again with Pluto, Lying on their backs.  
  
  
  
Ch.7  
  
************************************************  
  
The rest of the day was spent training Usagi to use her powers wisely and to prepare Serena for what was to come for her in two years.  
  
"Usagi, *always* be on your guard! Where you two are going, there will be many enemies. You have no room to lay down your guard!" Pluto yelled as Usagi was hit by simulations of Snow Queen Kaguya's ice minions.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" Usagi screamed, and the simulations were melted by fire.  
  
"Usagi, that's enough." Pluto said as she turned off the simulation machine. Usagi had had only one break the whole day, and was breathing hard. She had battled all the enemies that she had ever fought, and many she had never seen before. She had numerous cuts and bruises, and her skirt was in shreds.  
  
"A bit of advice. If your uniform is in need of repair, just de-transform, and it will be good as new. Now you two go take showers and then we will eat." Pluto said. Serena led the way back to their room. They took showers, and then waited for Pluto to come get them. After they had all finished eating, Usagi and Serena went back to their room. Serena was asleep before her head had even hit the pillow. She had learned so much from Pluto that day. She knew things about the Scouts that not even they knew. Usagi, on the other hand, though tired as she was, couldn't sleep. She wondered what the new world would be like. When she finally fell asleep, she had a strange dream, almost like a memory. She was walking down a hall in the Palace. She came to an open door on her left. She looked in, revealing a boy that looked her own age with spiky black hair, looking very bored. She walked in.  
  
"Hi, my name is Tranquility, but you can call me Usagi. What's your name?" she asked politely.  
  
"It's none of your business." The boy replied snobbily.  
  
"Okay...do you want to play with me?" she asked, wondering why he didn't want to tell her his name. At first he looked like he was going to decline her offer, but he accepted. When they had grown bored of playing, Usagi felt as if she should give him something.  
  
"I am going to give you a ring tomorrow as a symbol of our friendship." She said bluntly. He told her he was going to get her one to, because he didn't want to be in debt, *especially* to a *girl*, and Usagi skipped away. She found the perfect ring to give the boy. The band was made of gold, and held a stone that changed color. (A/N: no it's not a mood ring.) It was a bit big, but it was still perfect, in her opinion. The next day, when she finally found the boy, they exchanged rings. The band on the one he gave her was silver and looked like a chain of hearts. It had a dangling silver heart charm with a light pink jewel that looked she immediately recognized as a pink sapphire. She thanked him for the ring, but he merely nodded. Then a man, who could only be his father, as he had the same spiky hair, came over to them.  
  
"Come, son. We are leaving." He said sternly. He looked at Usagi with disgust.  
  
"You are Princess Tranquility, are you not?" he demanded.  
  
"Hai, I am. Who are you?" She said cautiously.  
  
"I am the king of the planet Vegeta." He said, with no emotion in his voice. Then Usagi's dream ended. She woke up to bright sunlight.  
  
  
  
Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!!!!! Please??????? 


	7. Part 8

Hi! Sorry this took so long to get out! Anyway, I know I should have gotten Serena and Tranquility to the DBZ world earlier, so I'm sorry. Have fun and enjoy chapter 8!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? I mean, everyone knows I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ!!!  
  
Ch. 8  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Usagi blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight.  
  
'The ring!' she thought. She quickly put on her clean uniform and transformed. She opened the door and hurried down to the dining room. Pluto was there, putting cereal on the breakfast table.  
  
"Trista, I need to talk to you." She said. Pluto looked up; concerned at Usagi's urgency and that she had called her Trista instead of Pluto.  
  
"What is it, Usagi?" Pluto asked. Usagi Told Pluto about her dream.  
  
"Well, you see, that was a memory. Before you were born, the king and the prince of the planet Vegeta came to try and make peace with our kingdom. We never reached an agreement. The people of the planet were involved with a disgusting creature. He helped Queen Beryl destroy our planet and his name is Freiza. You met the young Prince. As for the ring, it was entrusted to me until you were ready to receive it. Now I believe it is time for you to have it." Pluto told her. Then she conjured the ring out of thin air. The ring fell into Usagi's open palm, and she put it on her right middle finger.  
  
"Oh...It's beautiful!" Usagi breathed, finally getting to look at it closely. She found that the ring was not really made of silver, but of a much stronger material that would withstand much more pressure, meaning she could fight with it on. She then sat down to eat. When Serena came in, she didn't notice the ring on Usagi's finger. As soon as the two were done eating, Pluto took them to the Time Gate.  
  
"Okay, this is it. After you go, there's no turning back. Are you ready, Princesses? If so, use your new disguise pens." Pluto said authoritatively. They did so, and admired their new disguises, which were gi's. Usagi's was navy blue with silver trim, sash, and sweatbands, and Serena's was a dark pink, almost red color, and it had gold in the place of silver. Both of them now had their hair up in odangoes, or 'meatballs' as their friends called them. They both attached their brooches on the knot in the sash.  
  
"Before you go, there is something I want you to have." Pluto said, and conjured two crystal keys out of nowhere. One was a light crystalline blue, and the other was the same, except it was pink. The blue was handed to Usagi, and the pink to Serena.  
  
"These are for the Time Gate. If you need to come back or have a question, just pick up the key and say 'Time Gate.' A door should appear, and when you unlock it, you will be transported back here. They won't work immediately, so I will inform you somehow once they are activated. Any questions?" Pluto asked, having finished the explanation.  
  
"Just one. It has nothing to do with the keys, but...What happened to Rini?" Serena asked. She had wondered what had happened to her daughter from the future ever since Pluto had first brought her to the Time Chamber.  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi. I should have told you as soon as I found out. Darien wasn't Rini's father. We don't know who he is, but we know he's not from this dimension." Pluto said gently.  
  
"Oh......Well I guess we should go" Serena replied, stunned. Pluto opened the door, and the two sisters stepped through to the dimension which awaited them.  
  
  
  
Usagi felt like she was falling. She opened her eyes and found that she was falling. She saw Serena, but she couldn't reach her. They fell through some trees and just as they were about to hit the ground, Usagi stopped. She was floating in mid-air just mere inches off the ground. She heard a groan behind her and turned around to find Serena unconscious on top of a lavender haired teenager. She landed next to them and helped him get her off of him, not that he looked like he really needed help, with all his muscles. He then picked up Serena's unconscious body. Usagi was suddenly aware of a presence to her left, though she wasn't sure how. She turned to face it, and another teenager stepped out from the bushes. He had spiky black hair and black eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked cautiously. If these people were enemies, she needed to play it cool until she could get to Serena.  
  
"I'm Goten. Who are you? And why didn't you catch her?" the boy asked, just as cautiously.  
  
"My name is Usagi, this is my sister Serena, and I couldn't catch her." She replied.  
  
"You can fly. You should be able to catch her." He said aggressively. He didn't like the way he couldn't sense her energy level, but could sense her ki.  
  
"I wasn't able to fly until I leveled off in mid-air just now. She's my sister! What, you think I wanted to kill her?! I didn't even meet her until a few days ago! We live halfway around the world from each other!" Usagi replied hotly. How dare he accuse her of trying to kill her own sister!  
  
"Well, why can't I sense your power level?" Goten asked.  
  
"What is a power level?" she countered with a question, curious.  
  
"That doesn't matter now. What matters is getting Serena back to Goku's house to rest. Bye the way, my name is Trunks." The lavender haired boy replied.  
  
"Right. You have to fly with us in case she wakes up and gets scared." Goten said. Usagi nodded, and they flew off, with her right behind them. It was like she had been flying all her life. She just didn't understand it. Suddenly, Trunks and Goten took a nose-dive toward a small building. She followed, and a few feet from the ground, they all turned upward and landed softly on the ground at almost the exact same moment. They stared at her a second before walking inside. No one had ever been able to know when the two were about to land. They only knew when the other was going to land because they could fuse together. Goten led the way up a flight of stairs and down a hall. Trunks, carrying Serena followed Goten, and Usagi brought up the rear. They stopped at a door on their right, and walked in. Trunks laid Serena down on the bed and turned to her.  
  
"Will she be all right?" Serena asked, worried.  
  
"She'll be fine." Trunks said, smiling warmly.  
  
"Hey, let's go downstairs and introduce you to everyone else." Goten said, trying to break the ice. It worked. Serena looked around, and then turned back to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do either of you have pen and paper? I'm going to write Serena a note so she won't be worried if I'm not here when she wakes up." Serena asked. Goten nodded and left. A few moments later he was back. He handed her the pen and paper, and she started writing furiously. Trunks and Goten read along as she wrote:  
  
Serena,  
  
I'm sorry if I'm not up there right now. We're here and I think we've found some friends! I'm probably downstairs so if you feel well enough, come on down. I'm sure everyone would love to meet you.  
  
Love,  
  
Usagi  
  
  
  
Usagi folded up the note, then wrote 'Serena' in big letters and underlined it. She set it on the table and turned back to them.  
  
"Okay, let's go." She said. They smiled, and turned to leave. As they were walking, Goten heard Trunks' voice in his head as he spoke to him telepathically  
  
'Well, what do you think? I don't think she's an enemy. She wouldn't care that much about her sister if she was.' Trunks said.  
  
'I agree. Do you think it's a good idea to take her downstairs, though? I mean, Vegeta might jump at the chance to try to accuse her.' Goten responded.  
  
'If he does, we'll have to convince him otherwise.' Trunks replied. They arrived downstairs, and everyone started asking the same question.  
  
"Okay, whose girlfriend, Trunks. Yours or Goten's" a man with messy black was the first to ask.  
  
"For your information, I am no one's girlfriend. I just met these two, my sister is upstairs asleep, and I am a Princess. I had to leave my dimension and come here." Usagi said, before anyone else could speak. Everyone stared at her for a moment, and then another man with short black hair lunged at her, fist raised. He was just about to punch her when she grabbed his hand. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Please, I'm not a spy or your enemy. I would appreciate it if you didn't try to punch me." She said, not taking her eyes off the other man.  
  
"Everyone, this is Usagi." Trunks said, even though he was shocked that she was so quick.  
  
"Usagi, this is Goku, my dad, Gohan, my brother, Chi-chi, my mother, Krillon, Tien, Yamcha, and Chouatsu, all friends of ours." Gohan said, starting the introductions.  
  
"And the others would be Bulma, my mother, and Vegeta, who would be my father. He's not in right now, but when he comes in, you might want to be careful. He'd jump on the chance to accuse you of being an enemy." Trunks finished.  
  
"Hello. As you know, my name is Usagi. My sister's name is Serena, and we are the only living people of our race. By the way, I hope you don't think me rude, but would you happen to have something to eat?" Usagi asked politely.  
  
  
  
"Of course! Dinner is almost ready. But, seeing as how my husband, sons, and their friends eat, I'll go and make some more." Chi-chi said kindly.  
  
"Thank you. I hope we aren't intruding."  
  
"Oh, not at all, Usagi. Umm...Do you think you cold go and bring Vegeta in for dinner? He's out in the backyard. There's a big machine, and it's called a gravity chamber. Vegeta will be in there." Bulma asked.  
  
"Of course. It's the least I could do." Usagi replied, smiling.  
  
"Bulma, are you sure she can handle him?" Goku asked.  
  
"Of course I am. She's stronger than you think, I can sense it" Bulma replied. Usagi smiled again, then turned and left. She followed Bulma's directions and found the gravity chamber. She walked in, and saw a man with hair that stuck straight up fighting an imaginary opponent. Then she realized it was the boy from her dream, just grown up.  
  
'But it couldn't be!' She thought to herself. 'He would be old by now, seeing as I was sent to the future.  
  
"Ahem" She said, trying and succeeding in getting his attention.  
  
"Who in Kami's name are YOU?!!" He yelled at her.  
  
"My name is Usagi. You're Vegeta, right? Well, Bulma wants you to come I for dinner." She replied politely. He didn't seem to be listening to her. Suddenly he dived at her. Right before he hit her, she moved to her left. He abruptly stopped and turned to her,  
  
"Why aren't you afraid of me? I am royalty, you should cringe before me!" Vegeta said nastily.  
  
"Why would I be afraid of you? Besides, you aren't the only royal person here, buster. I'm royalty, too. He sneered at her.  
  
"Well what race would that be, Brat?" He asked.  
  
"Well, Vegeta, I guess you'll have to find out when everyone else does, won't you?" She replied, a mischievous glint in her eye. She turned and opened the door. Vegeta reached over her shoulder and closed the door. She turned and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Since you interrupted my training, tomorrow, you are going to have to train with me. That means after I am up, you have to be ready at any time, no matter what you are doing. You are fast, but no match for me. You probably can't even fly. But you will still train with me whenever I tell you to tomorrow. Do you understand?" He asked menacingly. Usagi was trapped. In this position, if she refused, he could kill her if he wanted to. She hoped he wouldn't, but she couldn't risk it.  
  
"Fine." She said flatly. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way," he said. Then he took his hand off the door. She opened it, and stepped out. He followed her out, and started to walk across the yard. Usagi didn't move.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" She yelled. He turned around to ask her what, but she flew off. She did a circle high above him, then shot down to the ground and landed softly.  
  
  
  
"Guess you were wrong about me flying, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Hmph!" Was all that came from Vegeta's mouth, and he continued across the yard, Usagi right behind him. When they got inside the house, almost everyone was amazed that Usagi was perfectly fine.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Chi-chi called from the kitchen. Usagi went upstairs to wake up Serena while everyone else went into the kitchen to eat. 


	8. Part 9

Hey everyone! I hope you like the story so far. I won't have much to say for a while I don't think, so enjoy Chapter 10!  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda. Blah, blah, blah. You know the drill I don't own any of the characters except Tranquility and Sailor moonstone.  
  
  
  
Ch. 9  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Serena, wake up." Usagi shook her gently. Serena groaned.  
  
"Where are we." She asked, confused, and a bit scared.  
  
"It's okay, we're with friends. Come on, we're going to eat downstairs." Usagi replied gently  
  
"Could you just bring me something up here if you can. I don't feel so good, and I'm kind of tired."  
  
"All right, Sere, I'll see if I can." Usagi said, then went back downstairs. All the males were eyeing the food hungrily.  
  
"Don't even think about eating any until Usagi has gotten a bowl." Chi-chi said sternly. Usagi's eyes got big as she saw all the food on the table. She quickly grabbed a bowl and sat down. Bulma handed her a pair of wooden chopsticks and she began eating slowly. She would have eaten much faster, but she didn't want to seem like a slob.  
  
When everyone else had gotten their food, Chi-chi said, "Okay, now you can eat," Serena watched the guys attack their food and gobble it down. She smiled, then began doing the same. Everyone stared at her for a second, and then resumed eating. Finally, only Goku, Usagi, and Vegeta were still eating. Usagi sat her bowl down and put her chopsticks beside her after she was done with her bowl. There was still some rice left in it.  
  
"Are you going to finish that?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes, I just wanted to ask Chi-chi if she could fix two bowls for Serena. I almost forgot." Usagi responded.  
  
"Of course I will. And by the looks of it, I'll have to make some more for you three." Chi-chi said, laughing. Usagi picked up her chopsticks and bowl again, and finished her eating.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen any one eat that much except Goku and Vegeta. You aren't human, are you?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"No. As I said before, my sister and I are the last living people of are race as far as we know." She told him. Before any more questions could be asked of her, Chi-chi brought in the food, the three were gobbling down food again. Soon it was just Usagi and Goku. There was one more bowl on the table when Usagi finished. Goku finished his bowl right after her.  
  
"Ahhh. I'm full now. That was great Chi-chi, but what are we going to do with this extra bowl?" Suddenly, Usagi reached out and grabbed the bowl.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it, Goku." She said, and then gobbled down the food. Almost everyone gasped. She had eaten more than Goku! Vegeta just narrowed his eyes and frowned.  
  
"What?" She asked when she finished and saw they were all staring at her.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just bring up Serena her dinner, then come down and tell us about yourself." Chi-chi ordered, and Usagi did so. Serena thanked her, and said she would be down as soon as she was done. When Usagi got back down, Chi-chi asked if that would be enough for her.  
  
"Oh, yes, that will be plenty. Serena isn't a big eater like me. Now, to tell you about myself." Usagi said.  
  
"Well, my sister and I live halfway across the world from each other, and are each a part of a team, called the Sailor Scouts. I have a small group, and so does she. We are both leaders of our team, and everyone's attacks are pretty much the same, but have different names. Her scouts are named after the planets, and mine are named after different gemstones." She told them.  
  
"As you might have noticed, you can't sense my power level. If you sense anything, it is because of the level of my heart energy. I'm not sure if I have a completely pure heart, I really don't think I do, but you are sensing my heart's pure energy."  
  
"But that's IMPOSSBLE! There was only one race whose power level could not be sensed! And the last of them died out in a surprise attack from Frieza!" Vegeta burst out, no longer able to contain his disbelief.  
  
"Well, EXCUSE ME, Mr. High and Mighty I Know Everything, but my sister and I were sent to the future by our mother, Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom!" She said hotly.  
  
"But...y-you can't be!"  
  
"Yes, I can. I'm Lunarian. Well, I'm at least half-Lunarian." She replied.  
  
"What do you mean half?! What else are you?!" Vegeta almost yelled. Usagi's eyes started to cloud with tears.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. I just know my mother told me a couple years ago that I wasn't a full-blooded Lunarian. I was taken by our enemy on the Moon Kingdom, Queen Beryl, and my father died when I was three, two years before she took me. My mother married again and had Serena, who is a full-blooded Lunarian before I finally could come back, though I was too late to save them, and so she sent us all to the future. All I know is my father must have come from the same planet as you, since your name IS Vegeta. My father was from the planet Vegeta-sei." She replied, her voice cracking as she finished, before she could regain control of herself.  
  
"WHAT?! That means you're half Saiyen! But how?!" Vegeta roared  
  
"Well, you probably don't know me, but maybe a relative or friend of yours did. My name from the Moon Kingdom is Tranquility" She replied. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, though no one else noticed.  
  
'How could this be?!' He wondered silently. 'I remember a girl named Tranquility from when Father and I went to the Moon Kingdom to try and make peace with the Lunarians! But it can't be her. I will only accept it if I see something to confirm it. That thing would be the ring I gave her.'  
  
"I'll tell you more tomorrow night, right now I'm going to bed." Usagi stated and went to the room in which Serena lay. Then she went to bed, wondering what the new day would bring.  
  
  
  
The next day, Usagi woke up early and remembered last night's events. She also remembered that she had to fight with Vegeta. She went downstairs, finding that Goten and Trunks were already there. As she was eating, Gohan also came down. Usagi didn't eat much that morning; she never did if she was going to fight. After everyone was done eating, the boys said they were going outside to spar.  
  
"Wait up!" She called after them, and to her surprise, they turned around and waited for her. She told them that she wasn't very good at hand-to-hand combat, and the deal she had made with Vegeta, and they told her they would gladly help. This surprised her; not many males would help a girl learn to fight. She had asked them to go somewhat easy on her, so she wouldn't get hurt. They taught her some really good moves, and soon she was fighting Trunks, and doing very well, especially since he wasn't holding back. He wasn't using ki blasts, and he was getting his butt kicked. As they were sparring, Gohan came outside. When he saw what was happening, he burst out laughing. Usagi and tuns stopped and looked at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" Trunks asked, confused.  
  
"You're being beaten by a girl!" Gohan said, still laughing  
  
"Okay, then you spar with her, Mr. Know-it-all!" Trunks said, and landed on the ground. Gohan flew up to her and looked her over.  
  
"Okay, then it looks like you need to learn about ki blasts." Gohan said smugly, and tossed a very small one in here direction, hitting her in the stomach and causing her to fly back a few feet. She rubbed her stomach before giving the okay for the teaching to commence. Within the hour, she had them down, though she had been hit a few times. She was sparring as good as either Trunks or Goten could alone, if not better, though she wasn't nearly as good as Gohan, seeing as he was the strongest of the three. Trunks and Goten were just about to fuse into Gotenks to see how she would do, when the door opened and she heard Vegeta's cold voice.  
  
"Usagi! To the Gravity Machine. NOW!" he yelled, and flew around to the side of the house. They wished her good luck and she thanked them for their help by giving them each a quick hug. Then she flew over to Vegeta, and they entered the Gravity Machine. Vegeta immediately started stretching, and she did the same, getting herself even more limber. She was glad she had taken off her ring earlier, because it would have been in the way. Her brooch, however, was still pinned to her sash securely. When she was done stretching, she dropped into a battle stance Gohan had taught her. After a moment, Vegeta did the same.  
  
"I hope you don't think you can actually beat me. From what I saw of you training with those two, you could beat them easily, but you're no match for me. " Vegeta said smugly.  
  
  
  
"Well we'll just see about that." Usagi replied. After a few moments, Vegeta threw a large ki blast at her. Usagi easily dodged it, and Vegeta growled in frustration. He didn't like missing.  
  
"My turn," Usagi said tauntingly, throwing her own blast at him, which he dodged.  
  
"Is that all you've got, Onna?" Vegeta said smirking.  
  
"Nope. Just give me a second." She said, then unclipped her brooch.  
  
"Super Moon Gem Crisis Power!" she yelled, and then she was being covered by ribbons embedded with different colored gemstones and blue and pearly white feathers. After a few moments she stood in a shimmery fuku. Vegeta burst out laughing, but stifled it quickly.  
  
"Flash!" Usagi yelled, and suddenly, Vegeta got a large fireball thrown in his stomach, and he flew back a few feet. He wasn't hurt, but he was angry.  
  
"Does that answer your question, Vegetable-I mean, Vegeta?" Usagi asked mischievously. Vegeta growled menacingly at the insult, and rushed at her. A furious fistfight ensued. Every time one of them broke away from the other, they were greeted by a punch that they had to block. They also tried using other types of attacks, Usagi's mainly being the attacks she had received from her mother, Vegeta's being all the attacks he had learned and perfected, and both of them used ki blasts. Neither of them gained the upper hand. It was dark before they knew it, and they were still going at it.  
  
Meanwhile, inside, everyone was wondering what was taking them so long.  
  
"Goku, go out and get those two before dinner gets cold. If Usagi is anything like Vegeta, they'll be out there all night!" Chi-chi said sternly, her eyes glinting as he got up slowly. He walked out to the gravity room and peeked in. He couldn't believe how fast Usagi was. She and Vegeta were almost equal. Where Vegeta won out in strength, Usagi made up for in speed. She also used attacks he had never seen before.  
  
'Well, better get this over with." Goku thought to himself, opening the door.  
  
"Hey you two, Chi-chi wants you to come inside before dinner gets cold." He said, but neither of them seemed to hear him. No matter what he said, they continued fighting, totally focused on the battle and their opponent. Then he had an idea.  
  
"Okay, well I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone..." Goku said, and watched the reaction. Vegeta stopped suddenly, and a vicious uppercut from Usagi sent him flying. Then she seemed to return to normal.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Goku. What did you want? I'm guessing that's why you came in." Usagi said, oblivious to Vegeta, who was getting up from the floor.  
  
"Didn't you hear anything I just said?" Goku asked, puzzled.  
  
"Oh, sorry! When I get really into a fight, I never hear or acknowledge anything else." She replied.  
  
"Oh, well Chi-chi wanted you two to come in for dinner." Goku told her.  
  
"Okay!" She said cheerfully, and walked out of the gravity room. Vegeta walked up to Goku and punched him in the stomach. Goku didn't expect it, and it knocked the breath out of him.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?!" Goku asked angrily.  
  
"Don't EVER imply that I love her again." Vegeta said angrily, and stormed off toward the house. Goku just smiled, and followed him. When they got in, Chi-chi was acting like a rampaging rhino.  
  
"Finally! Where have you three been?! Goku, if you were sparring-"  
  
"No, Chi-chi, he wasn't. Vegeta and I were just too intent on the fight, and didn't hear him."  
  
"Oh, all right. Then everyone go get your dinner. Wait a minute, where's Serena?"  
  
"She went out to look for some berries or something an hour ago. She said she'd be back in time for dinner." Gohan said.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'll find her and tell her dinner's ready." Usagi said, and went back outside. Using what she had learned from the guys, she found her sister's heart energy, then she walked through the forest until she found her. She was looking at a big tree with a hole all the way through it.  
  
"Hey Sere. What are you looking at?" Usagi asked.  
  
Oh, hey Usa. I was just trying to think of a way to make that hole bigger so we could make a kind of 'tree house' out of it." Serena replied.  
  
"Well, Chi-chi says dinner's ready. Tell me what you did today while we walk back."  
  
"Okay, but there's not much to tell." Serena replied, and they started on their way.  
  
"Well, I woke up at about one, and that was just because Bulma was pounding on the door. Then I took a shower and got dressed, and ate breakfast everyone wanted to know more about us, but I told them that you would tell them about yourself, and then I told them a little about myself, but not enough to get them really interested. After that I came out here. And that's about it. So what did you do?" Serena finished as they arrived at the Son household.  
  
"I learned some stuff from Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, and then I sparred with Vegeta until a few minutes ago." Usagi replied as they entered the house. Everyone hurtled into the kitchen except for Serena, who walked in calmly. She got two bowls for herself and started eating. Usagi, on the other hand, was gobbling down her food, and again ate more than Goku.  
  
"That was great Chi- chi. Thank you." She said politely after wolfing down her last bowl. They all went into the living room and sat down.  
  
"So, I thought you were going to tell us more about yourself?" Goku asked. Usagi looked at Serena uneasily.  
  
"Well...Umm...Why don't you let Serena tell you about herself? Her past is much more interesting."  
  
"Okay." Goku said cheerfully. Chi-chi looked as if she wanted to ask Usagi why she didn't want to talk about her past, but didn't say anything. Serena looked at them all and smiled. Then she looked at her sister.  
  
'Why don't you want to tell them about your past?' she asked telepathically.  
  
'They don't need to know what happened to me after I was captured.' Usagi said, and Serena looked back to everyone.  
  
"Well, there really isn't much to tell. My mother married to a Lunarian, but as soon as he found out she was pregnant he divorced her and left. I never knew him and I don't really care to. I grew up with my best friends who were the Princesses of the planets. When I turned 18 on the Moon, I was supposed to receive my full powers. That was the night Beryl attacked our castle, and brought her friend Frieza. She knew that was when we would be the most vulnerable. After Usagi arrived, mother sent us to the future so maybe we would be able to live our lives the way they were supposed to be. And that's pretty much it, so now I think Usagi can finish her story. Usagi, tell them what happened." Serena said, looking expectantly at Usagi.  
  
"They don't need-"  
  
"If you don't tell them now, I'll tell them sooner or later." Serena said firmly. 


End file.
